Sieghart Caeser
* Sieghart Caeser is one of the main characters of the Rave Master series. A powerful mage strongly dedicated to his mission to "preserve time", he was loosely associated with Demon Card in order to eliminate King and appears as a minor antagonist towards Haru and friends to eliminate the 3173 girl in judgment that the power of Etherion is a direct threat to time itself. After his first confrontation with Haru, Sieghart ceases fire against Elie until realizing the girl is symbiotically the key to 'time' itself upon further investigation. Upon saving Haru and co. from the Oración Seis, he announces their companionship in order to bring peace to the world. Personality Sieghart is a serious person. He is very adamant about his purpose of protecting the flow of time and will do anything to fulfill that purpose. He lightens and warms up considerably after joining up with Haru's group, but remains a composed and reserved person. Synopsis Elie's Mystery arc As Shuda was defeated, an emergency meeting came upon Demon Card with its Oracion Seis member. However, Sieg was ordered to appear as well. After some fighting with Reina, King orders Sieg to take care of the second Rave Master. As he searched, Reina followed him and taunted him about the girl he seeks assuming she's an ex-girlfriend. However, Sieg explained to her that 3173 possesses the God-like power of Etherion and as he explained its immeasurably powerful destructive abilities, Sieghart senses Elie in the area. As he found her, her pleas for him to answer her questions are met on deaf ears as Sieg tried to kill her with lightning magic. Seeing that she survived, Sieghart hesitantly used the power of his element of Poison to try to weaken her before killing her, needing to kill her through magic as killing her through physical means might ignite Etherion. As she laid dying, Haru Glory appeared and started to give her hope to live through his raves. Seeing this as a threat, Sieg decided that he must kill Haru as well. He quickly displays that he was much stronger than Haru at the moment, and before Haru reveals the Runesave Blade, Sieg comes close to winning. Seeing Haru as a threat, Sieg used his most devastating spell on Haru to kill him. As Reina stabbed Sieg for betrayal, Sieg realized that Elie is in the sphere with him so Elie's Etherion activates and saves Haru. Being injured Sieg forced Haru to choose between saving the world or Elie. He was shocked as Haru does both by sealing the Etherion with Runesave. Having no reason to bother the Rave Warriors then, Sieghart left to learn more about the number on Elie's left arm. Symphonia arc As Sieghart learned that Elie was not apart of the experiments he thought she was, Sieg found that Lucia Raregroove had escaped from his prison and he realized he had to take immediate action. When he arrived in Symphonia, he used his elemental abilities to repel the Oracion Seis from the gravely injured Rave Warriors and he saved Let from being turned into a tree. He then revealed Lucia's status and that he had to protect Elie and Haru because he knew together they could save the world. Sieghart's Heart arc Sieg returned to his hometown of Mildea to request help against Shakuma Raregroove and Haja. However, he learned that Miltz, the village leader, had turned against him in favor of a new way of teachings with Haja at the helm. Sieg tried to get his old friends Hilde and Flicka to help him but he learned that everyone in Mildea had turned against him as a traitor and was defeated. Later, Sieg was freed by his student Niebel who made Sieg realize that Sieg had come to think that life was precious while beforehand, before meeting Haru, he didn't. It is because of that is why everyone considered him a traitor. Learning this, Sieg single-handedly defeated the 1000 mages of Mildea with no magic and began to battle with Haja at the bottom of Mildea. After seven days and nights of fighting and realizing Haja's evil plot, Miltz, Hilde, and Niebel took Sieghart's side and aided him with not much avail. However, Sieg used Miltz's nonmagical staff to impale Haja. Dying, Haja tried to take Sieg with him but Sieg survived and thus took the place of the 2nd strongest mage in the world. Sieg then collapses from exhaustion and takes his seven days worth of sleep according to Niebel. His victory was felt by Elie and Ruby while on travel with their best friends. Elie's Truth arc As Lucia arrived in Mildea to get Sieg's Sinclaire piece, Sieg tried to fight him but he ultimately failed and Endless and the Sinclaire pieces became one. As Hilde and Neibel helped Shuda with Sieg, Sieg saved Elie and Haru from an attack from Shakuma. He led them to Resha's grave again and there he came to admire the skeletal guardian of the grave. Strangely, Sieg was then transported 52 years back in time with Haru and Elie. Knowing the possible consequences of changing the flow of time, he tried to keep time in check. He became seriously annoyed when he figured out Haru was already screwing things up. Despite this, he learned that everything is playing out as it is supposed to. He was first to realize that Elie is in fact Resha. He ushered Haru and Elie back to the present time without their consent and stayed in past. He met Resha near her grave, took the necklace of Elie and after learning Overdrive was coming soon, realized his fate and took his place as the defender of the grave. The exact date of his death is unknown. Shakuma made the rest of his skeleton explode by shooting a fireball at it. The anger at seeing Seighart's skeleton destroyed gave Elie the power to defeat Shakuma. After Shakuma was defeated, they bury Sieg's skull in front of Resha's grave, finally giving him the rest he deserved while his spirit/soul went on the Heaven. Powers and Abilities Elemental Magic Upon his pseudonym as the "Elemental Master", Sieghart's abilities are described to be an Elementalist; a powerfully skilled magician who excels at controlling and manipulating more than just the eight elements. This extends to non-elements including Quintessence/Aether, void, poison, energy, plasma, time and space, and celestial. As known by other mages and adversaries and other numerous occasions, Sieg's magical potential is extraordinary with his limits of high capacity described not yet known. Such unknown feats allow him to be capable of using advanced-level magic and manipulate a time rift. In terms of strength, Sieghart is said to be equal to the Oracion Seis at the start of the series, and later gains an enormous boost to his abilities, to the extent of being able to defeat all of the Oracion Seis using only a single spell. Sieg Hart is also able to create magic items such as a sword that absorbs magical energy, thus enabling him to defeat 1000 Mildean mages. Sieg Hart is also able to kill Haja the Infinite, leader of the Oracion Seis, despite the latter's infinite amount of magic, albeit after a battle that lasted whole seven days and nights. Due to him controlling many more elements than just the first four best-known elements (Water, Fire, Earth, Air), Seighart could also freely control and manipulate the weather and its various aspects and forms, but remains unseen *'Thunder Element': Lightning seems to be Sieghart's most common elemental ability. He summons pure lightning/electricity (as well as thunder) to come down from the sky and attack his enemies. *'Fire Element': Fire is another common element used by Sieg. He summons fire from his hands. He can mold fire and flames into a variety of shapes and forms to burn or melt his enemies, as well as use heat. *'Poison Element': A rarely seen element, Sieg summons poison from his hands and it enters the person's body, and painfully, gradually kills his opponent by breaking his or her physical body down to its own proper elements. *'Air Element': Sieg is shown to be able to use this element to fly and defend himself from Haru's Silfarion by turning the blade with the power of the air and winds. He could create immensely strong whirlwinds and tornadoes to blow opponents away. *'Celestial Magic': Sieg's strongest and advanced elemental spells come from the element of Space itself. He also has control over its opposing element of Time. **'Grand Chariot': Sieg summons seven beams of pure light that can harm all of the Oracion Seis except for Haja. It is likely derived from the element of Light. *'Time Element:' The most powerful element most likely taboo towards the law of Mildia. Sieg becomes capable of controlling time probably after defeating Haja. Combined with his mastery of the space element, Sieg is able to contain certain areas in protective barriers that flow outside of time such as Resha's Tomb and a dove bearing several letters fifty years into the future in an attempt to reinforce the Rave Warriors for the final battle. Trivia * His character design was a concept to Jellal Fernandes and Justice, characters in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail and Edens Zero manga, respectively. * Sieghart was slated to appear in Magic Party, a series by Mashima that was scrapped after its initial one-shot, which is found in the Hiro Mashima's Playground compilation manga. * During a play in Fairy Tail chapter 70, Sieg Hart is briefly mentioned as the captor of an unnamed princess. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former member of Demon Card Category:Rave Warrior allies Category:Mildians Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help